


TIFU...By Sending Nudes to My Boss

by niniandsoo



Series: Today I Fucked Up [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniandsoo/pseuds/niniandsoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kyungsoo accidentally sends nudes to his boss, Kim Jongin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TIFU...By Sending Nudes to My Boss

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my bae (you know who you are) for saving me from being a trainwreck of an author ♥

Kyungsoo feels a little off today. 

 

Despite a little hacking cough and a cold making it hard for him to breathe, he grits his teeth and gets ready for work anyway, starts the old engine of his car to drive through the damp streets of their quiet neighborhood. 

 

He coaches a small basketball team in the local school of their small town, teaches kids how to be like Mike even though he's never competed professionally. He was always told he was too short—too small, so he'd resigned himself to watching NBA games through the crappy TV set his family used to own, shooting hoops by himself and shouting profanities at his old school's players whenever they got a move wrong. 

 

The pay isn't that good and he barely gets by with the bills but Kyungsoo stays and coaches. He does it not only for the kids but for the atmosphere of camaraderie amongst the staff that oversees the kids training. 

 

When he gets to the gym (a tall structure too big for preteens aged 7-12), there are already parents milling around and children shooting around. His supervisor, Kim Jongin, is standing on one side of the court with his arms crossed and the sleeves of his white button down rolled up to his elbows. 

 

"Hello, coach!" a gangly kid, Oh Sehun, waves at him as he passes by with a tenth grader, a delicate faced Lu Han. 

 

Kyungsoo waves back with a small smile, expression morphing into a stern one when he points to the court where the rest of kids have begun their drills. Dropping his duffle bag on one of the benches, he surveys the rows of kids going through the orange cones lined up on the shiny floor of the gym, sniffling all the while. 

 

Mr. Kim raises an eyebrow at him. "You alright Kyungsoo?" he asks.

 

Kyungsoo shrugs, trying to stifle the cough about to make its way out of his mouth. "It's just a little cold," he says, clearing his throat. 

 

"You don't look too good." Mr. Kim says, attention now fully on him, hands in his pockets as his eyebrows scrunch in worry. 

 

Kyungsoo can't help it, he blushes. Because his supervisor has always been kind of attractive to him, with his sun kissed skin, sultry eyes pressed button downs and perfectly gelled hair. Not to mention, Jongin has always been kind and generous towards him, treating him to lunch every now and then and offering to give him a ride if his car's on repair. Conversations come easy to them.They talk over things that would be boring to any other person but Jongin still eagerly pays attention to. Jongin is so attentive and gentle that Kyungsoo sometimes thinks he would have fallen inlove with the elder already, had it not been for Joonmyeon. 

 

And now that he's concerned about Kyungsoo and his wellbeing, Kyungsoo can practically imagine himself looking like the heart-eyes emoji, the plus points sign from The Sims hovering over his head on repeat. 

 

"I'm completely fine, Sir." 

 

"Please...," Jongin holds up a hand, "call me Jongin. I'm only a year older than you, Kyungsoo, and we're friends, just call me by my name, alright?" 

 

Kyungsoo nods, cheeks ablaze as he tries to avert his eyes from his boss's broad shoulders. 

 

You have a fucking boyfriend, get a grip!, he tells himself, trying to imagine Joonmyeon and his awkward antics that never once failed to make him smile. His effort all goes to waste though, when he feels a warm hand squeeze his shoulder and Jongin's eyes peering at him with curiosity, his face all over Kyungsoo's space. 

 

Kyungsoo stops breathing. 

 

"Kyungsoo, I think you should go home." 

 

"W-what?" Kyungsoo blinks slowly, backing away lest Jongin hear his stupid heart speeding up at his proximity. 

 

"I think you should go home. Take a rest, I'll handle it." Jongin says, picking up his bag from the bench with a gentle smile and handing it to him. 

 

"But—the kids—I—“ Kyungsoo splutters before Jongin shakes his head, expression resolved. 

 

"I already told you, I'll handle it. Maybe have Chanyeol take over. Take a break, you've been working so hard." Jongin tells him, pushing him gently towards the direction of the door. 

 

Kyungsoo does a little awkward bow before he walks back to his car, Jongin seeing him off at the gym entrance with his eye smile and arms crossed over his chest. When he does get into the safe confines of the vehicle, he takes a peak at Jongin through the rearview mirror and scoffs. 

 

"Damn you for being so hot." 

 

 

\-- 

 

 

Kyungsoo decides that Jongin is right. 

 

He should take a break, he deserves it! 

 

So, he prepares himself a bath, mixes the water with his more expensive bath bombs and bath melts, along with some of the essential oils Baekhyun had given him just last Christmas. He also puts on jazz music for supreme relaxation, lighting a few scented candles so that his bathroom smells like a herbal garden.

 

Kyungsoo enjoys the soak and revels in the quiet for a few minutes, tense muscles loosening up and stress leaving for every small tide his movement creates.

 

It must have been the essential oils from Baekhyun, because for some reason, he suddenly feels…promiscuous. 

 

Kyungsoo blushes when his hand creeps up his crotch to find that he is already half-hard. Slowly, he starts stroking himself, the warm water sloshing as his hand bobs underneath the surface, thumb swiping the bell of his cock every now and then as Kyungsoo’s mouth falls open and he moans, throwing his head back against the ceramic edge of the tub.

 

He is flushed and normally, he wouldn't feel so embarrassed about masturbating, but he does now. 

 

Because instead of Joonmyeon and his careful and soft touches, Kyungsoo envisions tan skin and lightly veined forearms. He imagines intense eyes staring down at him, deep voice muttering words of encouragement as he strokes himself to completion.

 

Just when he's about to blow his load, his eyes slam open and he lets out a surprised cry, realizing what he'd just done; that he'd just masturbated to the thought of his boss when he already has a boyfriend. 

 

Fueled by guilt, Kyungsoo quickly gets off the tub and grabs a packet from one of the bathroom drawers. It’s a new toy he bought off an adult online shop and he hasn't gotten around to using it yet. He tears the packet open, grabs a bottle of lube and starts stretching himself, one knee thrown over the counter top as he hastily wipes his hand and grabs his phone before he starts taking pictures of him fingering his hole open in lewd angles. 

 

When he thinks he’s sufficiently stretched, he shakily turns the vibrator on, lubing it up and slowly, painfully, starts pushing it into him. Kyungsoo groans, squeezing his eyes shut as he develops a rhythm that hits him at the right spot. He barely manages to grab his phone this time and sets it across him on timer, so that more than half of his body can be included on the frame and his facial expressions could be seen. 

 

He gives the camera a good show, throws his head back as the toy slides in and out him, strokes himself back to hardness with his other hand as his phone clicks away. It takes longer for him to near his climax this time, and when he does, he collapses on the countertop and his body shudders from pure bliss, face down as his seed trickles to the sink and the floor. 

 

When he’s sure he’s regained control over his jelly legs, he retrieves his phone and heaves himself up the countertop, wincing because his butt is a little sore and he’s still dripping wet. 

 

Kyungsoo positions the camera over his hole, smiling because the light makes him look good in this angle, before he takes one final shot. He fiddles with it for a little while, the contraption only a few inches away from his face as he squints at the screen, because he’s taken his contacts off and he’s blind as a bat without them. 

 

When he’s sent the pictures to Joonmyeon, he sighs in content and starts cleaning himself, turns off the candles and drains the tub, toweling himself dry before slipping into his Pororo pajamas and nestling in the comfort of his bed sheets and pillows. He waits for Joonmyeon to reply to his nudes and huffs when it’s almost half an hour and he still doesn’t get any text.

 

When he does though, his phone lights up with its characteristic ping! and he quickly grabs it. 

 

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows knit in confusion, because he’s sure he already has his contacts on but what he clearly sees on the screen is a message from Jongin. 

 

From: Kim Jongin 

Did you just send me nudes? 

 

He frantically unlocks his phone and when he sees the catastrophe of a surprise he’s done, he drops it on his face. 

 

He stays still on his bed, for how long—he is not aware of, staring blankly at the ceiling as he firmly tries to deny what he’d just done. In his mind, he is screaming, and he squeezes his eyes shut and prays to God that when he unlocks his phone again, Joonmyeon’s name would be on top of the thread where his nudes line up. 

 

God doesn't answer his prayers this time. 

 

“Shit.” Kyungsoo mutters, hands shaking as he scrolls up the thread and counts the number of nudes he’s sent –ten in total, including the one of his hole still dripping with lube, slick buttocks spread wide and his cock hanging lazily against his thigh. “Shit, shit, shit, shit.” He curses, overcome with the urge to dig a hole and bury himself alive. Kyungsoo grabs a pillow and screams against it, face unbearably red in embarrassment before he settles down and resumes to staring back up at the ceiling. 

 

He tries to gather his wits and when he’s composed himself as much as he can, he grabs his phone and starts typing a reply.

 

I’m sorry it wasn't meant— 

 

Please delete it— 

 

You can fire me if you— 

 

Kyungsoo goes on like that for almost an hour, trying to come up with an answer that will mediate the situation and avoid awkwardness for the next time they meet. But he knows it’s impossible, and he replies with a curt It was an accident. I’m so sorry, before he puts away his phone and convinces himself to sleep. 

 

When he wakes up later on, his phone screen lights up with a new message. 

 

From: Kim Jongin 

Don't worry, I deleted it as soon as I received it. 

 

 

\-- 

 

 

It's been almost two months since The Incident (Kyungsoo has taken to referring to it that way) and he’s managed to avoid Jongin all the while even though the tanned man has made obvious attempts to talk or catch a word with him. 

 

Jongin had been very professional about the whole thing, told him it’s fine and it was just an accident, and that he shouldn't feel awkward at all. 

 

But Kyungsoo does. And he can't help the overwhelming need for the ground to eat him up whenever Jongin is around or the blush that stains his cheeks and ears when the elder tries to talk to him, eyes always intent. It’s even more embarrassing, because the man he harbors a secret crush on now knows he’s a kinky freak and Jongin must think of him as some variation of a weirdo or nymphomaniac even though sending nudes now seems to be a staple for every relationship. 

 

Kyungsoo feels so miserable. 

 

And that's not all. Joonmyeon had noticed the dark cloud that seemed to have hovered above his head when they spent time together. Kyungsoo had brushed it away, muttered an excuse about being too tired with work whenever his boyfriend asked him what bothered him. He'd been so distant, feeling guilty and just plain embarrassed, much that he'd decided to break up with him, in the hopes that he can get over this self hate and emotional slump and they could reunite when his conscience is clean.

 

He drowns himself in work, arrives early in the gym and looks up some sets and plays so he can take his mind off things. But this proves to be hard, since the source of his troubles often visits to watch over the kids' basketball training and—again, attempts to talk to him, like Kyungsoo hadn't sent pictures of his nether regions straight off his camera roll. Some might think him overreacting, that he should just move on and leave it be, but Kyungsoo has always been a little bit of an overthinker. Thoughts of his recklessness make him so anxious, causing his stupid habit of biting his nails to return. 

 

His friends have pitched in some efforts to help too. Baekhyun and Chanyeol console him by crashing his apartment with tubs of ice cream and his favorite anime shows. Kyungsoo is thankful, even though most of the time he has to watch them suck faces. Chanyeol has also taken to getting a smug look on his face whenever he and Jongin are together in the gym while he coaches the twelve year olds. 

 

Kyungsoo thinks that this mental torment must be his punishment and he believes that whoever is up there in the clouds really has it in for him when Baekhyun tells him that Jongin has called him up to his office so that they could discuss the scheduling for the upcoming basketball season against other schools. 

 

 

Kyungsoo paces in front of Jongin's closed office door and has to slap his cheeks a few times before he manages to raise a hand and knock. 

 

"Come in!" 

 

He enters as quietly as he can. Jongin has his back towards him, looking up at the rows of trophies their school has accumulated in the shelf against the far wall. Kyungsoo takes this as an opportunity to survey the man from behind, his eyes lingering on Jongin's backside. 

 

Jongin is in his usual attire, white button down with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, the thin cloth clinging to his back just right. His trousers fit his long legs sinfully well too and Kyungsoo could see his thigh muscles tense underneath the material whenever Jongin shifts from one foot to another. 

 

Get your mind off the gutter Kyungsoo. His internal Saint gripes before he clears his throat. 

 

Jongin turns to him and smiles, gesturing for him to sit down so that they could start the meeting. 

 

Kyungsoo takes one of the seats in front of Jongin’s office desk, but to his horror, the taller male takes the other one, so that they’re right across each other with no sort of furniture separating them, knees only a few feet apart from touching. He starts hyperventilating. 

 

“So Kyungsoo…,” Jongin starts, looking him straight in the eye while he leans forward, elbows on top of his thighs. 

 

There's a lilting silence that follows after that, which makes Kyungsoo jumpy and uneasy. 

 

“Umm…” He pauses, taking a deep breath. “Look, I’m really sorry about the whole thing. I know I already said this but it was an accident alright?” He rambles on, “I was going to send it to my boyfriend and—“ 

 

"Please..." Jongin shakes his head, holding up a hand. "It's fine Kyungsoo, let's forget it." 

 

"Oh...okay..." 

 

"Unless...you want to talk about it?" Jongin arches an eyebrow at him, tugging at the collar of his dress shirt before he grabs a few papers from his desk. "Something you want out of your chest or if you're having trouble with your boyfriend you can—" 

 

"He's not my boyfriend anymore." Kyungsoo cuts him off. 

 

"What?" Jongin's eyes are wide and full of surprise, but Kyungsoo can only look down at his hands. Somehow, he doesn't really feel sad anymore about his break up. Joonmyeon had been kind in the three months they’ve dated, but the two of them together was too...monotonous, he'd belatedly realized. "I'm—I'm sorry Kyungsoo." 

 

"No, it's fine, really. It's not your fault." 

 

"Is it because of the n—" 

 

"No. It was my own decision." 

 

They're just quiet for awhile, and Kyungsoo watches as different expressions flit on Jongin's face, from worry, to hesitation, and to looking like he'd reached a decision for whatever he was contemplating upon. 

 

Jongin licks his lips several times with his brows furrowed, as he tugs at his collar and loosens his tie, Kyungsoo suddenly feeling warmth rush to his gut at the motion. 

 

Jongin still has his forearms on top of his thighs, and Kyungsoo tries to tear his eyes away from the way the muscles move beneath Jongin's bronzed skin, tries to convince himself that the way Jongin's knuckles dance at the back of his hand as he fiddles with the paper isn't entrancing. 

 

Kyungsoo has always found a man's forearms to be one of the most erotic sights he's ever seen, and Jongin's forearms, with their jagged dips and the veins straining against the surface of his taut skin, more than qualifies. His forearms are the standard. 

 

It happens in a flash. Jongin drops the papers on the floor, leaning forward and slightly standing up so that he looms over Kyungsoo, a hand placed on each of the armrests of the chair, trapping the shorter in place. 

 

Kyungsoo stops breathing.

 

He can feel Jongin's breath blow over his face like a pleasant breeze, can smell his musky scent and his minty toothpaste. He feels like he's on fire, mind going blank as Jongin stares him down and leans ever so slowly, forward. 

 

Their lips graze for one tensed moment, before Jongin presses his lips firmly against his own. 

 

Kyungsoo hears fireworks. 

 

It's very brief and yet very sweet, and Kyungsoo can't remember when the last time his heart beat this fast, when he felt this hot from a mere kiss, from the mere graze of soft pillowy lips against his. He feels heady and it’s all he could do before he pulls Jongin down for a second kiss, eyes lidded and all the blood rushing south. 

 

It's much more intense, wherein his small hands slide up to Jongin's soft locks while the other kisses his mouth open, tongue flitting against the back of his upper teeth and licking at the top of his mouth, making a tingling sensation shoot up Kyungsoo's spine and more heat pool at his stomach. He lets out an involuntary moan. 

 

Jongin wraps strong arms around his torso and pulls him up, pushing him against the desk as Kyungsoo continues his ministrations. Jongin runs greedy hands over his upper body before they stop and knead at his hip bones, tugging his sweater up in hopes of revealing more of Kyungsoo's soft looking skin before his lips move to trail kisses down the pale expanse of his neck, placing fond kisses on the moles found there, a knee between those thick thighs. 

 

“Shit.” Kyungsoo whimpers when Jongin presses against him, leaving him no choice but to sit on the desk with his hands behind him for support, as the other situates himself between his legs, their erections straining beneath their clothes. 

 

Jongin undresses him, takes off his sweater before running his hands on naked skin, stopping to play with his nipples and give them gentle, circular rubs. They grow pert and pebble like in no time, and Jongin chuckles softly as Kyungsoo bites back a moan and pulls him down for another searing kiss. “Like that?” 

 

“Mmm…” Kyungsoo can only hum in response. 

 

He wraps his arms around Jongin’s neck, wraps his legs tight around the elder’s waist as Jongin lays him down on the desk and sweeps his organizers away, sending them crashing to the floor. 

 

Kyungsoo gasps when he feels Jongin bend down and grind against him. 

 

He feels so hot, jerking when Jongin bites down on his collarbone and slides further down to his chest to flick his tongue against one pink nub, nipping it gently as he feels hands undo his fly and rub his erection through his boxers. 

 

“S-sir…where are you going?” Kyungsoo gasps, as Jongin places kisses on his stomach, dangerously near his erection. 

 

“Didn’t I tell you to call me Jongin?” The other man growls against his skin, making his stomach clench. 

 

Kyungsoo blushes furiously when Jongin mouths the outline of his cock and pulls his pants off all the way. He feels needy and wanton and ashamed that he couldn't control himself and his darned hormones but his hands rake through Jongin’s hair anyway and he trembles when his boxers are being pulled off, his cock exposed to the air. 

 

Jongin grins before he sinfully sucks at the head of Kyungsoo’s cock, the other letting out a strangled “Aah!” as a hand comes up to grip the base of his shaft and starts stroking it at a languid pace. 

 

He can barely lift his head up to watch Jongin hollow his cheeks and force his mouth down his cock, because the heat makes his mind go hazy and his thighs shake, and he struggles to hold himself back from thrusting into the tight heat around his dick.

 

Jongin continues sucking, obscene sounds filling the room as he peers up at Kyungsoo, taking in the messy hair and swollen lips, the pale chest rising and falling and the sunlight streaming through the windows and creating a halo around the pale man’s head. It’s such a turn on seeing Kyungsoo this way, needy and shameless and drunk on lust, drunk on lust because of him. 

 

He moans, and the sound sends pleasant vibrations down Kyungsoo's cock.

 

Jongin withdraws with a loud pop and jerks Kyungsoo off with an expert flick of his wrist. The wind is knocked out of him when his tie is suddenly pulled down and Kyungsoo crushes their mouths together, tasting himself on Jongin’s tongue.

 

Jongin chuckles when he stands upright and Kyungsoo whines.

 

“Stop teasing.” 

 

“Shhh…” Jongin merrily shushes him, tugging at his tie to take it off and unbuttoning the top three buttons of his dress shirt. 

 

Kyungsoo is about to let out another complain, but his voice is suddenly stuck in his throat when he feels the pointy edge of Jongin’s tie press against his neck and slowly, sensually make its way down his clavicle. 

 

His body shudders and his stomach grows taut as he sucks in a huge breath. The edge of the tie leaves a trail of fire behind, and he can only stare up at Jongin and feel helpless as the man easily grips his wrists above his head with one hand when he tries to pull the elder into an embrace, sweat prickling his forehead and giving his skin a healthy sheen. 

 

Jongin is intently watching him and his gaze burns holes, makes Kyungsoo’s heart thump uncontrollably and his cock twitch. 

 

“How about that?” Jongin whispers, as his tie trails up the underside of Kyungsoo’s arm. It tickles, but it. Also. Burns. "You like that?" 

 

Mortified, Kyungsoo nods. “Y-yes,” he stutters raggedly, eyes snapping shut and back arching when Jongin licks a stripe on his neck. 

 

“A-ah, Jongin!” He cries out, as the tie lazily makes it’s way down the middle of his chest to circle one of his nipples before it slinks lower to draw lazy patterns at his stomach, which rises and falls rapidly in time to his gasps. 

 

Jongin lets go of his wrists to spread his thighs open, dancing away with a taunting smile when Kyungsoo tries to pull him down for a kiss. 

 

Kyungsoo startles when the tie is wrapped around one of his thighs and the pointy edge is back to tease him. His breath hitches when it snakes up the underside of his thigh and hovers close to his balls. 

 

"Fuck," he chokes as the edge traces his balls, making chills shoot up his spine and his cock harder than it had ever been. "Fuck," he breathes, as it circled his hole. He hates Kim Jongin. He hates Kim Jongin for knowing exactly how to make him hot and bothered, knowing exactly how to tease him. 

 

"Please..." he begs, gripping the edge of the desk as Jongin blows air against his hole. "Please...just..." 

 

Words fail him, but Jongin gets what he's trying to say. 

 

Jongin opens one of the desk drawers to retrieve a bottle of lube and condoms before hurriedly unbuckling his belt and releasing his cock. Kyungsoo makes a strangled sound and jerks himself off to the sight of Jongin while waiting, muttering "No, keep your shirt on," when Jongin unbuttons it completely and is about to take it off. 

 

The elder coats three of his fingers with lube before Kyungsoo feels them trail against the curve and cleft of his ass.

 

"How long has it been since your last...." Jongin trails off, giving him a curious look. 

 

"Far too long." Kyungsoo grits his teeth, fighting the blush that works its way up his cheeks and neck. "When I accidentally sent you those pictures." 

 

Jongin gives him a sly smile. 

 

They maintain eye contact when the first digit is pressed in, and Kyungsoo can only sigh as Jongin buries it knuckle deep before sliding it out, only to slide it back in at a slow pace, watching in fascination as the rim sucks his finger in greedily. 

 

When the second finger is added in, Jongin bends down to give him an open mouthed kiss, stretching his hole open with scissoring motions and curling his fingers ever now and then, making him arch his back and his thighs tense as the pace hastens. 

 

The third finger is soon pressed in, and Kyungsoo grips at Jongin's shoulders and squirms because he just wants to get on with it already, impatient with how Jongin's own hard on brushes against the inside of his thigh. 

 

Jongin backs away a little and tears the packet of the condom open, breath shaky and cock painfully hard.

 

"Please..." Kyungsoo reaches out to grip his wrist, eyes lidded, "We don't need that...I'm...I'm clean." 

 

Jongin lets out a groan before sloppily coating his cock with lube instead and bending down to press their foreheads together. "Tell me if it hurts." 

 

Kyungsoo nods, nerves tight with anticipation as he feels the tip of Jongin's cock start pushing in, the breach made much easier with the prep. Jongin stays still when he's fully sheathed, breath frantic as he relishes Kyungsoo’s heat and how the smaller's walls clench around him. 

 

"Get moving..." Kyungsoo demands, huffing. 

 

Jongin hooks one of his legs around his waist, hitching Kyungsoo a little further up the smooth surface of his desk before he rolls his hips out and slams back in. 

 

"Fuck! Right there!" Kyungsoo rasps, as Jongin starts a slow, precise rhythm that brushes against his sweet spot. 

 

"Damn..." Jongin breathes out, sweat rolling down his back as Kyungsoo digs blunt nails into his biceps. 

 

Kyungsoo moans as Jongin starts planting small hickeys down his neck and collarbones, cheeks pink and whimpering when the elder slams in particularly hard, making the desk shake. He digs his heels against the lower part of Jongin's back, and arches his torso slightly when Jongin's thrusts become faster, abusing his prostate. 

 

Jongin withdraws and suddenly scoops him up into a sitting position, letting his feet settle on the tiled floor and turning him around to press him against the desk, cheek mushed and tiptoeing so that his ass is splayed lewdly in front of the tanned man. 

 

"Let's do it this way, yeah?" 

 

Kyungsoo only groans in response. 

 

Jongin licks his lips as he spreads Kyungsoo’s buttocks, watching the hole flutter as he squeezes a globe in each hand before guiding himself back in, satisfaction coursing through him when he’s balls deep and Kyungsoo’s ass smush against his pelvis. 

 

Kyungsoo moans for every time Jongin thrusts in, brows knit as the pleasure builds up in his gut, mouth hanging open and hands gripping the edge of the desk tight. 

 

He let's out an indignant shriek when Jongin slaps one of his butt cheeks, a loud smack resounding in the room before he repeats the motion a few more times. 

 

“God,” Jongin leans forward to grip Kyungsoo’s nape and force him down the desk, jackrabbiting into the younger’s hole and making the smaller’s body jerk as faint cries fall from his lips. 

 

“Jongin—I—nnngh—“ Kyungsoo can feel it coming, his stomach has started clenching, beads of sweat making his fringe stick to his forehead as his thighs shake and threaten to stop from holding his ass up for Jongin. 

 

He twists a little sideways and goes for one short kiss before he spills, back arching beautifully as he comes with a sob, stars in his eyes as his body spasms.

 

“Jongin—!” 

 

Jongin's thrusts become sporadic as he nears his own climax, expression pinched as Kyungsoo rides out his orgasm, growing limp in his arms and walls clenching around him as his own stomach grows taut. 

 

"Fuck!" He comes with a cry, shockwaves rippling through every part of his body as his hips slow down before he pulls out to stroke his cock and spill the rest of his cum on Kyungsoo's ass, some of it landing on the smaller's back and his once pristine desk. He collapses beside the paler man, laying sideways on the desk so that he doesn't fall off, and he can see the thoroughly fucked expression on Kyungsoo's face, see how those plump lips gasps for breath. 

 

"Good?" he asks with an earnest grin, as if he hadn't fucked Kyungsoo into oblivion. 

 

Kyungsoo smiles tiredly. "Good." 

 

They stay like that for a few moments, trying to catch their breath, but once Kyungsoo has collected his bearings and is about to stand up, Jongin's hand shoots up to push him down again. 

 

"What?" Kyungsoo shoots Jongin a confused look. The tanned man can't have that much stamina for a Round 2 after their rather...satisfying boink, could he? Although his naughty side hopes it is so. Stop being so thirsty, he chastises himself. 

 

"I wasn't lying when I said I deleted those pictures as soon as I received them." 

 

"I know," is his answer. Because he knows Jongin has always been an honest person. He has watched him call out the other coaches and their athletes sternly but also effectively improving their abilities in the process. Jongin even told Kyungso once over lunch that if there were things he'd have to lie about, he'd rather avoid the topic altogether. 

 

Jongin had said it with a meaningful look trained at him. 

 

"Stay here..." Jongin says with a gentle pat on his shoulder, before he stands and retrieves his trousers to fish out his phone. Jongin holds it gingerly in his hands, an inquiring look on his face. "I deleted those pictures...so could I...?" 

 

It's ridiculous, that after all they've done, this is what embarrasses Kyungsoo the most. Jongin wants to take pictures of him, splayed out like this, bent over his office desk with his asshole in view and butt stained with Jongin's cum. He blushes furiously. 

 

"Can I...at least, keep this as a remembrance? I swear, I won't go spreading it." Jongin promises him. 

 

Kyungsoo nods, shy all of a sudden when Jongin's face breaks out into a brilliant smile, the corners of his eyes scrunching in that adorable way Kyungsoo has come to adore from watching it afar and from being the receiver of those eye smiles himself. 

 

He squirms as Jongin positions behind him, a little far so that he can capture the whole thing with a few clicks of his phone's camera. 

 

If possible, he blushes even more when he feels Jongin pad over and take close up shots of the curve of his ass and the cum stains, shots of him pressed against the desk with his side profile showcasing his dazed expression. He bites his lip when Jongin places a hand on one ass cheek, squeezing it a little to the side and watching the rim of his hole stretch. Jongin brings a hand across his butt, and he lets out a strangled moan when Jongin does it over and over again, clicking away on his phone as the imprint of his hand grows more prominent on the pale globes. 

 

"You know, you'll have to fuck me again if you turn me on, right?"

 

"Who says I'll do the fucking?" 

 

Kyungsoo pushes himself off the table and twists to look at Jongin, grinning. 

 

 

\-- 

 

 

Jongin takes him to a pizzeria they’ve already eaten in before, and they talk about a lot of things, family and childhood anecdotes for the most part, as dusk settles in over the town, painting everything orange and yellow and shades of gold.

 

“Hey Soo…,” Jongin looks nervous, and Kyungsoo cocks an eyebrow at the man. “You probably already know this but...”

 

“But what?”

 

Jongin closes his eyes, lips pursed in a thin line before he takes a deep breath. “I…like you,” he says. “I like you. A lot.”

 

Kyungsoo can only blink, letting the information sink in. 

 

“I like you. And I know you just came from a break up but…I really like you Soo. I've been watching you coach the kids, and how you always comfort Chanyeol when he and Baekhyun fight. You're amazing...and—and I’m willing to wait, or if you don't want to go out with me at all, it's fine." Jongin spews out, mouth a little too fast and tone a little shaky. It's endearing to watch, and Kyungsoo blushes for the nth time that day, because he's a believer of the three month rule and yet he wants to scream out a firm Yes!

 

"Jongin..." he starts out slowly, heart clenching when he sees Jongin's hopeful face. "I would love to...go out with you. But would it be fine if we...took it slow? Can you wait....a little more? Before we start formally dating, I mean..." He doesn't know why he's asking this of Jongin, when they boned each other just moments ago and probably did everything backwards. Sort of. 

 

But Jongin only smiles brilliantly, reminiscent of a child who got what he wanted for Christmas, and takes his hand with a gentle squeeze. 

 

“It's more than what I hoped for.”


End file.
